mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam Reads Stupid and Funny Signs (ShadowFrost88's Variant)
Microsoft Sam Reads Stupid And Funny Signs, otherwise known as Stupid and Funny Signs, is one of ShadowFrost88's Series, noted for being one of the earliest of TTS Series uploaded to their channel, as far back as 2008, on another channel, as it was what launched their Text To Speech Career in the first place. Particularly, It was the First Text To Speech Video ShadowFrost88 had made, having been inspired by another member of the old breed. Ancient Beginnings: The First Trimester First Off, The First rendition of Stupid and Funny Signs, The Variant of ShadowFrost88's, was originally uploaded sometime in 2008, however, the channel they operated on at the time of original uploading, easalert88a, was closed a few months later, with the transition to another alternate account in the works as well. Eventually, the account that was transitioned to was left for archival purposes, as the original account of Theirs was reopened in March of 2009. The Second and Third Installments of the series, would also be a part of that alternate account, before being reuploaded on the original account alongside the first. The Second Trimester: Experimental Trimester The Fourth Edition, Which would Follow the Original Quadmester of Signs, Originally was in the form of a season, as ShadowFrost88 had originally planned for it to be a series, which, technically, it still is, except it's numbered continually, compared to a list of episodes per season. This one is more notable for having Natural Microsoft Sam read the signs, A Trend that would be repeated once more in the Third Trimester. The Fifth in the madness of signs, Would follow in July, this would also contain pictures with captions, another notable difference from other sign related videos. Not too long after that, In August, The sixth edition would be uploaded, ending in quite a cliffhanger, too, as an unknown location launched a nuclear missile, apparently killing sam, or so it seemed to do so. The Third Trimester: Mike takes over for a portion Part One of the Third Trimester, Overall the Seventh edition of Stupid and Funny Signs, was uploaded a couple of days later in the same month. This one would be notable enough, for breaking the trend of cleanliness Shadowfrost88 had provided in their earlier sign videos, as a whole new attitude was displayed starting at the middle portion of the video. The Eighth Edition, Displayed the more, unstable side of theirs, as noted with a random sound effect following the only sign mike would read in the eighth edition. Notably, the trend of attitude Shadowfrost88 had would continue to be shown in the eighth edition as well, and the conclusion to a cliffhanger, which had been unresolved in the seventh episode, would be resolved, as Sam, by some unknown means, had escaped the Missile. That plot detail is to be resolved soon, however. It would be four months however, until the final edition of this trimester, overall the ninth edition, would be uploaded in December of 2009. The Fourth Trimester: Yearly Waits It would be months before the tenth edition would be uploaded, Notable is the fact that Natural Microsoft Sam reprised sign reading for a second time, in addition. This would also mark the only time shadowfrost88 would use signs made in Paint, as well, considering how terrible they are with drawings nowadays. Two years would pass before the Eleventh edition would be uploaded onto the channel, however, beginning periods of developmental hell for the series. This would be noted in the third part of this trimester, the twelfth overall in the series, as well, when it struck down in August of 2013, marking the end of the trimester. Notably, this trimester's set of videos would have different intros for each one of them, considering how they were going through a transitional period at the time as well. The Fifth Trimester: Installation.Sig As noted in one of the vignettes Shadowfrost88 would post, signaling their return to Text To Speech, They would hint at at least another trimester of Signs, with flashing pictures of signs in both vignettes too. Another Hint would be provided in the form of a teaser, during Season One Episode 4 Of Microsoft Sam Reads Wacky Errors, Confirming the Release Date of a video, However, it is not yet known what the video is, though. On October 30th, The Start of a New Vignette, Launching one last run in the signs, was released, giving closure to the vignettes. Remasters/Remakes? Recently, Speculation involving a teaser that was posted to the secondary channel had a release year of 2019. ShadowFrost Studios has ruled out the possiblity of it being Stupid and Funny Signs, however, as confirmation of an overhaul to what was started the series, and essentially, their career, Ten years ago, was in the process of being remastered, or remade. What has been confirmed, however, is that some omittances will be made, along with replacements, too. Coincidentially, this has also resulted in an overhall for all of their series, featuring adult swim aesthetic for their other text to speech series as well. Trivia *This Series is what got shadowfrost88 started in Text To Speech all the way back in 2008. *More than notably, This Series is not new to experimentation. Category:Series Category:Signs Category:Series made by ShadowFrost88 Category:TTS Videos Category:TTS Series